There are different types of lighting technologies that can be utilized for illuminating indoor or outdoor space. For example, these different lighting technologies can include incandescent light bulb technology, fluorescent tube (or fluorescent lamp) technology, halogen light bulb technology, compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) technology, and light emitting diode (LED) lighting fixture technology. With regard to LED lighting fixture technology, it is pointed out that there are different techniques which can be utilized to provide a dimming functionality to one or more LED lighting fixtures. However, these techniques are expensive.